World 7-1 (Super Mario Bros.)
World 7-1 is the first level of World 7 in Super Mario Bros. and its remakes Super Mario All-Stars and Super Mario Bros. Deluxe. In the original game and Deluxe, the level is featured with an ordinary grassland palette, while in All-Stars, it features a snowy setting, which has no effect on the player's movement. Layout The player begins along a long stretch of land, where they will first encounter a short Turtle Cannon, followed by a green Koopa Paratroopa and another Turtle Cannon. Above the second cannon is a row of Brick Blocks, with the first one containing a power-up. Ahead are two more Turtle Cannons, with another Green Koopa Paratroopa and a row of four ? Blocks in between. Another green Koopa Paratroopa awaits ahead, followed by another cannon. Here, a Turtle Cannon sits on a stone block placed in between four Brick Blocks, with the one to the right of the cannon holds a coin. Below is another green Koopa Paratroopa and another short cannon. A short pit is found ahead, right before a pipe that contains a Piranha Plant. Following this pipe are two long row of Brick Blocks, with two Hammer Brothers. Another pipe lies ahead, containing another Piranha Plant. Above the pipe is a Hidden Block containing a 1-Up Mushroom. This pipe also leads down into an underground bonus area, where the player can collect a total of 19 coins. Back above, following the aforementioned pipe is another Turtle Cannon, followed by more two more pipes containing Piranha Plants, with a Koopa Paratroopa in between them. The second pipe actually serves as the exit from the underground bonus area. Another Turtle Cannon lies ahead, followed by another pipe with a Piranha Plant. Two more Hammer Brothers are encountered ahead, this time being situated on two rows of Brick Blocks that are shorter than the previous ones. A short three-block stone pillar lies right after this section, followed by the final Turtle Cannon. Just a few paces up is a jumping board, placed right at the edge of a pit, with two short Brick Block platforms above, which will help the player reach a Hidden Block that has a power-up. Following the narrow pit a stone staircase, followed by a larger one that has a Buzzy Beetle walking down it. The flagpole lies just behind it. Challenges in Super Mario Bros. Deluxe In Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, there are five Red Coins and a hidden Yoshi Egg to collect. The player will also obtain a medal based on their score. The target score for this level is 32000. Red Coin locations * Red Coin #1 is located in the ? Block second from the right, after the first power-up. * Red Coin #2 is located inside a new Coin Block in the middle of the bottom row of Brick Blocks, within the first Hammer Brothers section. * Red Coin #3 is located in the underground bonus area, right above the exit pipe. The player can reveal a new Hidden Block above the pipe, which will help them reach the coin. * Red Coin #4 is located inside a new Coin Block in the middle of the top row of Brick Blocks, within the second section of Hammer Brothers. * Red Coin #5 is located inside one of the Brick Blocks, following the jumping board. Yoshi Egg location * The Yoshi Egg is found inside a Hidden Block between the two staircases near the end of the level. Level map SMB World 7-1 NES level map.png Navigation Category:Levels Category:Levels in Super Mario Bros.